Coincidence? Unlikely
by akiaookami
Summary: When he gets a scholarship from his top choice high school for a full ride, what other option does the dirt-poor orphan honor student Naruto Uzumaki have to lose? Except there is one catch: He has to take over and retain the spot of Vice President for the student council all 4 years? No problem, unless you are serving under President Sasuke Uchiha. Warning: SaiNaru ends w/ SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Ok! I am trying a new thing today by writing my first ever fanfiction! I hope that at least someone can enjoy it….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters….

Moving on…

Overview POV:

The rain is pelting down, ambushing unsuspecting people with its stingingly cold droplets. Everyone in the area scatters this way and that to escape from the rain. Everyone except for a person with an untameable head of golden yellow hair. Instead of running away from the wind and rain, this person is running into it, towards the direction of his part-time job.

Naruto's POV:

Buildings zoom past me as I run with everything I have towards my part-time job. I look down into my arms at the helpless, barely breathing Japanese Bobtail* lying in my arms. Clutching the dying animal close to my chest, I look back up, running forward until I see the familiar sign that reads Konoha Animal Hospital. Using my shoulder I shove the door open. I barely have time to register the bell ringing as I pass through the door.

"Naruto? Did you forget something? Your shift ended fifteen min…" Shizune trails off as her eyes immediately focus on the dying cat in my arms. She gets up so suddenly some of the paper work scatters off of her desk into disarray on the floor. "TSUNADE! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" she yells as she hastily opens the operating room door for me to go inside. I hurry, knowing that every second counts. I gently yet as quickly as I could lay the helpless cat down on the table, it's breathing even more unstable.

Just then the door slams open and a woman who looks at least sixty years younger than her age wearing a green cloak-like jacket over a tanish-beige shirt with simple pants burst into the room, her twin pigtails swaying violently. She takes one glance at me, with my blood-soaked hands and bloodstained shirt and then looks at the cat lying on the table. "Naruto," she says with that voice that tells you to just get out of there now. I nod curtly as I brush past her, glancing over my shoulder to look back at the cat before Shizune closes the door, the operating light turning green, showing off the words "IN USE."

I sigh, knowing that I need to call Iruka, the orphanage manager, to let him know that I will be late tonight as well. I start to reach for the phone when I see my hands and more disturbingly, the blood. Walking into the small, cramped bathroom and turning on the sink, washing off the blood and then dry my hands, shaking slightly in fear for that poor cats life. Rage flows through me as I remember that person who I had seen poking it with a stick prior to me rescuing it. Some people are just such idiots anymore.

After finally giving Iruka a ring, I sit in the lobby and wait. I sigh too, because I know that while an animal is being operated on I can't and I mean I just physically cannot leave the hospital. It has always just been a thing, and I don't know when it started. It was just there one day. If I try to leave, well, I found out that I have these nasty panic attacks so I don't try to leave anymore. Looking at the clock in the lobby, I groan at seeing the clock proudly displaying the time of 11:43 pm. "Evil, evil clock!" I think grumpily while glaring at the offending object. After another drawn out sigh, I open my bookbag and pull out my pre-calc text book that I am borrowing from the library. Even though it's summer I still have to keep up my grades if I want to get accepted into the prestigious Hokage High School. I am relying solely on this one test for a full rid, otherwise there is no way on earth, in heaven, nor in hell that I will be able to go.

After about an hour, the door to the hospital is slammed open, the bell making this awful creaking kind of noise. The cause of this is a man in an all black suit with a strange red cloud lined with white embroidered on the upper left of the chest area on the jacket. He is also wearing a tie with that same symbol on it. The man has jet black hair with black eyes,and looks severely sleep deprived with two thick black lines underlying his eyes. His eyes scourge the entry area until landing on me. The next thing I know I am getting shaken around by this man frantically asking me all sorts of questions to which I can only get out "Where is…..ame…...cat…..Kisame's been…" Since I work here I get these kind of situations a lot, but without the shaking, this much is a new experience.

I finally am able to remove his hands from my shoulders and stop the shaking. The man is still going bizerk though. After about fifteen minutes I finally get him calmed down enough to discover that the cat I rescued is his and its name is Kisame.

Just as I arrive on this revelation, Shizune walks out from the back, obviously hearing our conversation because she asks, "Sir, due to electronic ID chip with the cat, I am going to have to ask you to verify your name as well as show me some ID, please.'" She moves swiftly into her chair, typing something into the computer, what I guessed to be the cat's ID code.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha," the man says while showing his ID to Shizune, who gives him a nod of approval.

"Naruto," Shizune's voice turns my attention back to her. "Go on back then go home," she says knowing that if I want to avoid a panic attack I have to see with my own eyes that the cat is healthy. I give her an appreciative smile and head on back. Tsunade is there and tells me that all the blood was an exaggeration of the cat's wound and to take it on back to its owner. I take thesleeign cat back to the front with me. Once the hysteric man's eyes were set on the cat he yelled, "KISAME!" and quickly, yet carefully snatched the cat from me and cuddling it into his chest. Too tired to stay and see what else is going to happen, I make my way out of the door. But as I turn to head home, the pleasant sight of a familiar figure with a sketchpad sitting on the ground outside of the animal hospital with a set of pencils next to them wakes me up enough to smile, but just barely enough.

The guy, after seeing me exiting the building, hastily puts his drawing supplies away. He then stands and walks over to me with a smile giving me a gentle arm hug around the shoulders as we take off towards our houses. Just like all of the other times, he walks past his house by about fifteen minutes until we arrive at this small, lone building with the sign of, "Yondaime Orphanage" displayed above the front steps. Just like always, my companion takes his arm off of my shoulder and then pushes me against the door, his arms blocking my escape to both my right and my left, not that I would try to anyways. This raven-haired man dressed in black fingerless short gloves, a black belly shirt, black pants and sandals then leans in about three-fourths of the distance between our faces, his breath ghosting over my lips. I lean in closing the distance, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight, Naruto," he says after kissing me again but this time on the forehead.

I give him a big, heartfelt smile and he returns it with a smile of his own. I turn around and open the door as he leaves, waving goodbye before I close the door completely, then locking it because I am always the last one to get home. Wearily climbing the stairs to the second story, I finally stumble my way into my room crashing on the bed. One my face made contact with my pillow and my book-bag hit the floor, it was lights out for me.

Well, what do you think? Please read and review and let me know how I am doing please? This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous…..(;.;) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Special note real quick:

I want to thank katBelle for my first review ever! I got so excited that I wanted to at least say thank you, but due to having created my account yesterday morning at like 12:01, I have the 24 hour waiting thingy so,...yeah...

And thank you to those who followed my first fanfic ever! Really upon seeing that my story was actually liked enough by someone to be followed, I got so excited so I am trying to get this chapter out within 24 hours from the first one!

Umm, anyways..…...so yeah, here I go again with my second chapter…..

Please, enjoy (that is, if it is any good…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the characters.

Recap:

_I give him a big, heartfelt smile and he returns it with a smile of his own. I turn around and open the door as he leaves, waving goodbye before I close the door completely, then locking it because I am always the last one to get home. Wearily climbing the stairs to the second story, I finally stumble my way into my room crashing on the bed. One my face made contact with my pillow and my bookbag hit the floor, it was lights out for me._

Chapter 2

Naruto's POV:

I'm walking briskly down the sidewalk, weaving my way through and around the masses of crowds that seem to love to block my way. I give a hesitant glance at my watch, groaning as it reads 8:47 am. Gritting my teeth as I try to weave even faster. Even though I didn't leave the animal hospital until about one this morning yet Baa-chan still expects me to get myself there by nine. Stupid granny.

I hear a few people yelling and I lift my head from the ground to look at what's causing the chaos behind me. Notice that they're all yelling something like "Watch out!" or "Move!" but I don't quite realize why they are yelling this and looking at me. Well, I don't get it until I hear a car horn blaring to my left, where a cherry red mustang a mere few feet away from me heading in my direction, the ear-splitting sounds of the car braking hard in an attempt to stop.

"_Oh crap.." _I think, staring wide eyed at the car, eventually squeezing them shut and bracing myself for the oncoming collision.

"NARUTO!" a familiar voice screeches with a surprisingly large hint of anger as I feel an arm securely snag its way around my midsection as I am yanked backwards with just enough force that I somehow ended up on top of something that grunted in an annoyed manner.

Cracking my eyes open just a bit I see the tail-lights of that mustang barely pass be where I was just standing a mere second ago before it comes to a halt. I am snapped out of my trance when I feel a warm breath ghosting over the back of my neck as well as a low, menacing growl from the same spot. That is about when I feel the blood drain from my face at the realization of who exactly just saved me. And I am sitting on?! I quickly scramble to get up off of a very, unhappy person, whose slightly dimmer golden hair than mine cascades down their face hiding their rage that I know is just hiding there. _"Kyuu,"_ I think, gulping very loudly as I take a wary step backwards, away from the road.

Ever so slowly the figure stands up roughly body still slightly hunched over, giving off an ominous aura. I frantically look for an escape path turning left and right, just now realizing that the crowd that was there moments ago are now swarming around the mustang, leaving no one for me to use for a human shield.

"Naruto..." comes Kyuu's voice in an almost sing song manner, making me realize one thing: I'm toast. I turn to run just as a hands with long fingernails that one could even consider to be claws tightly grasp my shoulders pulling me in close to the hand's owner, giving me quite a good look into their black-lined, blood red eyes.

"Do you remember the last time you were walking around while in deep thought Naruto?" Kyuu says with no emotion at all, which is scarier than him yelling his voice out with rage. I nod my head very quickly not wanting to anger him any further. I feel his hand slowly trail itself from my shoulder to my throat. "Are you really sure you remember?" Kyuu asks again, this time a bit of pain and sorrow leaking into his now-known facade of rage. His eyes giving off the idea that he was remembering _THE_ incident from a few years ago.

I gently grasp his hand and give it a gentle squeeze, letting him know that I really did remember as well to remind him that like last time, I am not dead. He looks me in the eyes and then pulls me close into a hugging embrace, gently whispering into my ear, " I don't care, I cannot afford to loose you like we lost them." I hug him back as well understanding the pain that he is going through again because of me.

A coughing sound is heard in the direction of the car, at which Kyuu and I quickly let go of each other, acting as if nothing abnormal happened. The interruption came from a girl whose face is a fierce red, providing quite the contradiction to her timid body posture, her hand nervously grasped in front of her chest. It was then that I realized that what I had heard wasn't a coughing sound, but more of a sniffling sound. Her hair was dark, almost black, shade of purple, with a short, almost bob cut with two longer strands of hair reaching mid neck, hiding her eyes with her eyebrow length bangs. She's shivering slightly but other than that she's just standing there, clutching her shirt in a protective manner.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so so-sorry that w-we almost r-ran over y-y-your bo-boy-boyfriend," She starts bowing profusely to Kyuu, who has wide eyes at the statement. Heck, Kyuu looks as if he was simply a cast made from concrete for a horror movie, given the look of pure horror stuck on his face. I myself feel my jaw simply hanging there as if it is to catch flies.

Being the first of the two of us to regain their composure, I quickly put an end to the girls bowing by placing a hand on her shoulder, shaking her just slightly, and kicking Kyuu in the leg in the process to bring him back to real life. I see Kyuu shake his head side to side a few times before he speaks up.

"Look, uh, girl. Kit here is _**NOT**_ my boyfriends, _hell no he is not!," _Kyuu firmly states with a motion of forcefully trying make himself throw-up to accentuate his point. "No, Kit is my young-, well I consider him to be my younger brother when he is not being annoying," a swift punch to Kyuu's left shoulder interrupting him for a split second. He turns to glare while smirking at me for a half of a second and before I know it, I'm in a headlock getting a nuggie like when I was five. As I struggle to get out of his hold he continues, "but we actually have no blood relation whatsoever."

"O-o-oh. I-I s-se-see," says the girl, face turning an even deeper hue of red than what is considered humanly possible, the red hue present going down her neck and even her hands are turning pinker. I guessed it was from embarrassment at calling me Kyuu's,...yeah, I not going to think about that right now.

"We-Well, pl-ple-please l-let me make it u-up to y-you so-some ti-ti-time," the girl stutters pulling out a rectangular object that looks like a business card and hands it to me. Well what do you know it was a business card. "U-Ummm, goo-good-goodbye then, I-I-I am ki-kinda running la-late s-so.." the girl, as indicated by the business card to be Hinata Hyuga, starts to say, fidgeting around even more-so than a minute ago. I put my hand back on her shoulder and she jolts, slowly raising her head until we make eye contact. I give her a big smile that says 'I understand your fine. We'll meet up some other time to talk about this ok?' She gives me a timid, yet grateful nod and then scurries back to the mustang's passenger side, getting into the vehicle as the car starts up its engine.

I watch the car drive away until I hear an earsplitting screech of music reaching my ears.

_*Don't mind us, we're just spilling our guts!_

_If this is love, I don't want to be loved,_

_You pollute the room with a filthy tongue,_

_Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up._

_Don't mind us, we're just spilling our guts,_

_If this is love I don't want to be,_

_Hanging by the neck,_

_Before an audience of death!_

I finally reach my phone just as the ringtone turns off. I flip it open to check who it was calling me. I feel faint as my eyelids shoot open as I read, "_Baa-chan / Granny._"

I throw my phone precariously into my satchel bag and take off, leaving a bewildered Kyuu behind me. I pay attention this time as to where I am going, praying that when I get there, I will still be alive to even complain about the old lady's expectations. The time is 9:22 and I am late for work yet I am early for my own funeral.

So? What do you think?I hope it wasn't awful….. oh, and the song for the ringtone is a song by a band called Get Scared and the song itself is Sarcasm. Thank you all for reading! Please let me know how I'm doing with a review, it would make my day! I'll try to hurry with chapter three but please bare with me because, again, this is my first fanfic ever….umm… bye.


	3. Chapter 3

So… I owe you guys an apology, I took _wwwaaayyy _too long to get this chapter out…. yeah… Don't really have a good excuse except I idiotically chose to take a class that needs more than 100% of my time….. yeah….

Ok so umm,...I hope you guys liked the last chapter. After getting a guest review from RedVelvet, I felt much better about the chapter. Thanks if you're reading this!

Umm... so here come Chapter 3,...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the characters.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Written messages**"

Recap:

_I throw my phone precariously into my satchel bag and take off, leaving a bewildered Kyuu behind me. I pay attention this time as to where I am going, praying that when I get there, I will still be alive to even complain about the old lady's expectations. The time is 9:22 and I am late for work yet I am early for my own funeral._

Chapter 3

Overview POV:

The air within the room is thick and heavy. No one dares to move a muscle, for fear that they anger the person that was slowly, yet steadily generating the killer aura. Then, it snaps. The frustration from this person is releasing full-force onto an unsuspecting book shelf. The wood splinters and splits into a myriad of pieces before finally settling down into a broken pile of scraps, some book pages here with pieces of magazine pages there. And an unfortunate soul just happens to walk in immediately afterwards. The bell on the door never being this soul's ally, rang proudly in the deafening silence, alerting all who was within earshot that they had company. The figure standing in the doorway froze at the sight of a women with twin pigtails, a destroyed book shelf, a massacre of books, magazines and bloody knuckles. The shocked newcomer turns on their heels in an attempt to leave, but is yanked back into the building. A hauntingly muffled scream was heard as the door slams shut, along with the bellowing of, "YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto's POV:

"YOU'RE LATE!" came Baa-chan's voice bellowing down the street. I cringe, realizing who the unlucky sucker is that was the first to meet her wrath this morning. "_Kiba, may he rest in peace_," I pray in my mind as I turn round the last corner only to come face first with the sidewalk. "_This is just not my day, huh_?" I say as I start to get up. I turn to look at the offending object that had dares to lay in my way this morning, a coke bottle. Sighing, I pick it up so that no one else can meet the unfortunate fate that I did.

I am about to continue running for my life when I am suddenly blinded by a grayish blue object that has decides to attach itself to my head. Literally, I mean it's claws are just raki…..claws? I lift my hands up to grasp whatever it is that had decides to secure itself to my head when whatever it is starts to hiss. After finally freeing my face from the thing, I get a good look at it. It has a gauze wrapped around its midsection and a cast around its left hind leg.

"Kisame!" I hear a voice yell from in front of me. I look up and see the man from yesterday, what was his name again?

"Kisame! Thank goodness you're alright," the man says scooping him out of my grasp. I smile warmly as I see the man cuddle his oddly colored bobtail to his chest, snuggling him. Then I start thinking, my brain gears turning and groaning, working to figure out why these pet and owner pair look so familiar..

"Ah! You're that boy from yesterday, right? The one who saved Kisame?," the man asks. "_That's_ _how I know him, it's the guy from yesterday,_" I think as the gears finally click into place. "Umm, hey kid, you are that one from yesterday right?" the man asks again tilting his head slightly as Kisame starts to purr as the man scratches his ear. Realizing he wants an answer, I open my satchel, digging around for my cell phone. The man gives me a look, repeating himself, "...Kid?"

I finally find my phone and start busily typing away on a memo: "**Yes I am. Sorry, I can't speak." ** I show the man the message and he makes a silent "o" with his mouth. Typing again I show him, "**I am sorry, but I will have to be curt. I am currently late for work, so if you would excuse me..."** I turn slightly and leave after just barely giving him enough time to glance over the text.

"Ah! I was actually going there myself, since Ms. Tsunade told me to bring Kisame around X:XX o'clock to get new bandages," the man says cheerily with a small smile, which could be considered as a smirk, keeping pace with me as I enter the hospital, holding the door for him of course since I do work here. The man continues on babbling about this and that is until my slavedriv,…. I mean boss, rescues me from my situation.

"Well, well, well, Naruto. You are late as well," Tsunade says. "_It's surprising that she isn't screaming,... oh yeah, customer's still here,"_ I think as I continue to glance at my feet, finding my tennis shoes rather intriguing.

"Oh, don't hold it to him," the guy says, actually coming to my defense. "He had my dear, sweet Kisame attached to his face, so it's not his fault." The guy then gives a big smile, yet it has a fairly ominous feeling behind it. It gives me visible shivers that run over my spine repeatedly. I almost feel that this man has an unidentifiable power in him that can make anyone bend to his will.

"I suppose I could let him off," Tsunade states, stressing the word 'could'. I gulp, knowing that there is an "as long as he..." coming. These usually aren't good. One time it was taking the dogs on a 'walk' (Granny had tied pieces of food to me as I ran for my life from those biting, chomping jaws), and then there was the time where I had to brush all of the animal's teeth (the toothpaste for animals is apparently so foul of a taste that the animals will either attack you or simply refuse to even open their mouths). Hearing a dark chuckle, I'm brought back to reality from my memories and realize that the man and his cat are not where to be seen and that I am left alone in the room with a very, very mad grandma and a beaten, bloody kid in the corner.

"Well, Naruto, I suppose I could let you off.." Tsunade starts to say as that devilish gleam grows exponentially in her eyes. I slowly back up, that is until my feet collide with something and I fall backwards landing on the floor propping myself up on my elbows. I slowly raise my eyes to be even with her's. I feel my muscles tense, my natural instinct to fight or flight starts to kick in and my pulse begins to elevate. Somehow, Tsunade looks even more offending from my view on the floor, using the ceiling light like a backlighting effect in a manga. I start to notice her learning downwards slightly as I prepare myself for the worst.

-TimeSkip: about 1 hour later-

Overview POV:

"Ow, dammit! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! DammFit, Naruto! I said I was, ow, sorry!" came Kiba's apologetic cries as he was repeatedly hit in the head with a sign. A very irate cat suit kept hitting Kiba on the head, creating quite a large bump that could easily give the poor boy a migraine. The boy in the dog suit uses his arms as a shield of some sorts, apologies pooling from his mouth to stop the abuse. The abuse doesn't stop until an almost fully gloved hand slips around the cat's slim, nearly feminine waist and yanks backwards, causing the irate cat to fall backwards onto something with a thud.

"Wha?!" the cat half-yells as it falls. A small, yet alluring chuckle comes from behind the cat's ear as another arm snakes around the cats stomach.

"My, my, Naru-chan. Your fetishes are not exactly a secret now, are they?" says a throaty, masculine voice right behind the blond boy's real ear as teeth gently yet sensually nip at the exposed lower lobe, causing a shudder to rip down his spine.

Naruto's POV:

I feel a shudder rip down my spine as teeth playfully rake across my earlobe. I lower my head just slightly, letting my bangscover the top half of my face and hopefully covering the ever growing spread of red flush I know is across my face. That voice chuckles slowly and seductively, it's hot air enveloping my ear causing my blood to flow faster. I just barely register the hand invading the suit, its' perfect fingers ghosting over the my back through my shirt, traveling a careless path that appears to be going lower, and lower, and even lower. My breath starts to come in ragged pants, soft but try as I might they will most likely grow louder, exponentially louder. My eyelids start to slide to half-mast as I feel my eyes roll back slightly in their sockets, the last pieces of my self control dissolving into thin air. I feel their face move closer and closer to my own turning to meet their eyes, the natural light of the sun reflecting slightly off of them making, making them look like a pair star diopside stones*.

Those eyes move closer, closer, the distance between them and myself closing rapidly. My eyelids slide down as my eyes flicker to those slim yet wonderful piece of orbicularis oris as those thin lines smirk even more. A hand lays itself delicately on the back of my head as gently yet swiftly pushes my face toward's the appendage's owner. I close my eyes fully, expecting to meet those pleasant lips, but our lips never touch.

I open my eyes to see what the problem is. Those stones are no longer right in front of me. In their place there is a green sign with silhouettes of a cat and dog enclosing a _Konoha Animal Hospital_.

"Umm, I know that you are, uh, 'that way,' but dammit Naruto, don't go making a public display of your boyfriend's tongue down your throat!" exclaims the red-face of the boy in the dog suit. Kiba desperately tries to focus his attention on anything but the two of us, his arm holding the offensive sign between those lustrous eyes and myself.

I hear chuckling from the other side of the sign as the hand that was trailing down my back immerges from my suit and starts a path up the Kiba's dog suit covered arm reaching its' destination in the blink of an eye. "Well Kiba, if you are feeling left out, I could.." the lovely slick as velvet voice fades out as Kiba's eyes widen significantly.

"Hell no Sai!" Kiba screams jumping away quickly from Sai's touch and bracing himself against the brick wall right by the window of the animal hospital, looking like one of those kids who are starting a killer straight in the eyes while being frozen in fear like in a horror movie.

Sai starts harassing, as I call it, the poor frightened puppy as said puppy dodges this way and that to avoid the strange dark color haired man, like that of a thoroughly polished hematite**.

I sigh, a small yet noticeable smile slowly appears on my lips as I watch the childish game of cat and mouse that is yet again unraveling before my eye. Some things just never change, and thats a good thing.

My eyes drift downwards to see a small envelope in Sai's back pocket of his black shorts. I focus my vision more intently on a crest on the upper lefthand corner of the envelope. It has a snake wrapping itself around a shield with a weird yet unique swirling leaf.

My eyebrows suddenly snap upwards in recognition. It can't be can it? Isn't that the crest of…

OK! So that is the third chapter! I hope it's ok…...gulp…. Anyways, please don't be shocked or upset with me if I start writing other stories, ok? I have another one I plan on writing soon, but I will not be abandoning this. Please bear with me as the plot for this story will be kicking up really soon.

Well, please leave me comments or questions. I don't think I can even begin to tell you how excited I get every single time I see that I have one. Umm, that's all I have to say then…...until the next chapter then!

* - Star Diopside is a precious gem that is black, but not very dark with a small white dot with four, very fine white lines that stem out from the center dot in directions that mirror a compass.

** - Hematite is a stone made of a reddish-black mineral consisting of ferric oxide and is an important ore of iron. When it is thoroughly polished, it adapts a black-silverish color.


End file.
